A New Beginning
by Reunion Man
Summary: The first hand account of a Phoenix during war time, and the man he meets in a tragic time. It involves characters that were created in the Mass Effect 3 Multi-player.
1. Chapter 1- Discovery

Disclaimer {Just going the say that this is my first fic so go easy on me when reviewing it please?:)}

"Live every day with no regrets."

He said that with so much confidence in his voice as he jumped in front of that bullet. I will never forget the man who saved my life.

My name is Samuel. You can call me Sam if you would like. I am currently employed as a mercenary for the alliance military of Earth, well, up until recently that is. Two months ago, I was a soldier in an organization called Cerberus. I am sure you have heard of it, so I wont go into too much detail who they are. I was heavily modified genetically as well as highly trained in biotic warfare. Synthetic upgrades were forced upon me after every mission it seemed. I was a Dragoon; A Cerberus biotic and close combat specialist. But I quit. Stationed at a remote outpost in the terminus systems, my chance to get away from all the unnecessary killing Cerberus had been paying me to do. I was fed up, so I fled to the alliance. They were suspicious at first, but when they realized all the information I could give them, they decided to keep me around. Iwas nick-named a "Phoenix."

So they put me to work in a special task force that worked closely with the N7 operatives. Sent me on missions far and wide to retake key points in the galaxy, or extract vital information from enemy databases. I never knew who I was going to work with on these tasks. It was always a four man squad, but the members were always changing due to reassignments, or death, but I never cared. I never thought anything of my team, or the people in it. All I cared about was getting the job done by any means… And on that day, I realized how wrong I was to think that way.

My second trip to Tuchanka was supposed to be a walk in the park for me and my team. I was leading them there to investigate some reaper activity, and eliminate any threats if possible. The team consisted of myself, Suri the asari commando, a geth infiltrator we called Prime, and Dannek, a curious yellow drell. We had been there for a few hours, but we hadn't seen any activity at all.

"Was your intel incorrect?" asked Suri, "We haven't seen any evidence of reaper activity at all."

A little annoyed at the question, I replied, "I am never wrong. Reaper activity has increased around this system. All centered around this area."

We continued to move in silence, checking every pile of rubble we came across. Even I began to think that this was getting to be a waste of time until..

"Sam! Get down NOW!" yelled Dannek, pulling me behind cover as a hail of bullets started to rain down from a fortification ahead of us. "Be more careful! Letting your guard down, that's not like you."

I was taken by complete surprise. He was right; Letting my guard down was not in my character. I was getting soft, I wouldn't let that happen again. The four of us moved like lightning, zig sagging laft and right sending bullets right back at the reapers now baring down on us. An explosion cut me off from the others, dropping an enormous pillar of stone between us.

A monotonous voice exclaimed, "Samuel Commander, we will find a way to get to you."

"No! Just continue the counter attack, I will flank them from behind!"…To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2- Mistakes Have Been Made

….I was all alone, just like I used to be in Cerberus. Always watching my own back and doing what needed to be done. I moved up, around the remaining pillars. I finally found the enemy. A squad of cannibals lead by two Marauders. The dull warble of their unnatural voices pierce through the dust laden air. I pulled out my carnifex, and dispatched of the cannibals. I lashed the two marauders as well, taking care of the whole group in a couple swift movements. "Child's play," I thought.

I continued on my path, knowing that I didn't have much time before the other enemies realized I was there. They reapers are all linked together with one another, making fighting them individually almost impossible. I made my way up a large flight of stairs, almost as if they were for an altar of some sort. I got to the top and couldn't believe my eyes.

A small Reaper had landed on the surface of the planet, leaving nothing but destruction in its wake. I rushed to flank the original force that attacked us. I was actually afraid for my team. They had no idea what was coming, and none of us were prepared. When I got to the embankment, they were already in a dense firefight. Biotics and bullets flew, and it was almost beautiful if it wasn't for the fact that our enemies were trying to kill us. The reapers in the main squad fell one by one, until there were none left.

"Damn, am I glad to see you Sam," Expressed Suri, "There were a lot of them, I thought we weren't going to make it for a second there."

"Dont get too complacent, I spotted a Reaper ship on the other side of the north ridge."

"By the Goddess…"

"Sam," Dannek chimed in, "There is a Krogan fuel supply depot in that area. I have been there once before. The Reaper must be there to destroy it. Prime, are u able to get a distress signal out for the alliance fleet to pick us up?"

"Negative, my scanners indicate a strong jamming signal is cutting off all communication attempts. The signal is also strong enough to disrupt this unit's connection to the Geth consensus."

"I guess that settles it…we are going to die!" Suri exclaimed, fraught with fear.

"Damn it, I might not have lead this team for very long, but I know that you were trained better than to talk like that! And you call yourself an Asari Comando!? Ive met Asari strippers with more balls than you!"

"I'm Sorry Commander! It won't happen again!"

"It best not, or ill grant you your wish!" My statement seemed to silence everyone. "Here's what we're going to do: If we are already stuck, we mind as well go kill ourselves a reaper! If it wants that fuel depot destroyed so much, why don't we give it what it wants?! Any objections?"

My team was quiet. I didn't know if it was genuine agreement over what I had said, or whether they were just afraid of my reaction to a coward. Prime didn't seem to mind, probably from his lack of emotion. "To the depot, we are going to blow the shit out of it right as the reaper gets on top of it." Prime was the first to move toward our target, Dannek followed closely behind. I went last so that I could keep an eye on Suri, she had lost my trust, I couldn't let her bring down my team. An abandoned road lead us right to the reaper defenses of the depot. Once again we were in an intense firefight, but something was different, the reaper forces wouldn't stop coming.

"There are too many of them, we need to split up to get the job done! Dannek, your with me! Were going to ruin that Reaper's day. Prime and Suri, get our backs!"

"Understood Commander!," The three of them yelled.

Just as Dannek and I had made it into the complex, droves of reapers started in at us trying to overwhelm us. Dannek, without a second thought, reaved every single enemy in sight. Now that I could see them perfectly due to the biotic glow reave gave off, I picked off any reaper I saw that wasn't already torn apart. "Good work!" Meanwhile, Prime and Suri were having the same problem at the main entrance.

"Prime! I can't do this! Its suicide!"

"Your assistance is imperative, this unit's future operation is depending on it."

Suri huddled down behind a large stone, leaving all the enemies to the Geth. Pushed back further and further, it was fighting a losing battle without Suri's help. Dannek had just finished laying down about ten cluster grenades around the largest fuel tanks, we were ready to obliterate this place. We made our way out of the building, and I began to see the situation that was unfolding outside. Prime was in mangled metallic pieces. Suri, cowering in a corner. Prime was barely moving anymore, I could tell he wasn't going to be able to fight any longer.

"Sam! I'm sor…" is all that Suri could say before I put a round right between her eyes.

"Sam, how could you!" Exclaimed frantically at the death of his squad-mate, "She didn't deserve to be killed!"

"She was trash and a coward! She cost us a good soldier and almost both our lives! Now set of the charges!"

"Fine." Dannek set off his grenades, sending the depot into domino effect of gigantic explosions, destroying the reaper above it in a catastrophic chain reaction . At the same time, they still had more enemies to deal with . It was as if the reapers were unending. Just then a marauder snuck up beside me and threw me to the ground.

"SAMUEL!" He said. I looked up just in time to see Dannek jumping in front of the bullet that was ment to kill me….To Be Continued…


End file.
